Francis Bonnifoy
by Freckles Forever
Summary: Francis is not excited about going on a vacation with his family because he's often picked on. But maybe he'll discover something exciting on this boring so called 'family trip?
1. Chapter 1

So who wants to go on a boring road trip with the family? Not Francis Bonnify, that's for sure! Most late teens his age would be glad and excited to go on a trip with the family and get some fresh air. But those teenagers didn't have HIS family. No, this family was like a torture chamber for him.

All his siblings were older than he was, so that meant he was the baby in the family. So? What's so bad about that? Don't the babies of the family get spoiled? If you would ask Francis that, he would laugh with sarcasm. Sure, MOST babies would get whatever they wanted. But to Francis, being the baby meant you have to listen to your older siblings complain about something that went wrong with their job or about how well they could cook. And get picked on because you WERE the baby. Doesn't sound nice, does it?

Francis had six older siblings and their father, France, and his wife. Crazy, right? But what made it worse was that everyone but him had excellent skills at cooking and baking. And Francis' oldest sister Francesca, was the most snobbish person Francis knew. She refused to touch any food he prepared. Francis burned almost everything, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she would vomit so easily. But she could at least give him some encouragement to try again.

In fact, Francis knows his cooking has gotten better thanks to the help of his love interest Elizabeth Kirkland. Who happens to be an Englishwoman, who's nation had bad blood between the French. But what was so bad about love? What did it matter to him where you were from, or your family's back round? He only wished Elizabeth would stop trying to ignore him and just come out and say that she liked him. He knew she did, even though she didn't show it. She was prissy and a bit spoiled, but he she had more manners than Francisca would ever have.

The family packed their luggage in the family car, and one by one they got in. Francis had to sit in the back, unfortunately. Three of his older brothers sat up front behind the driver and shot-gun seats, where France and his wife sat. The next row had his three older sisters and the single seat in the back was where Francis sat, next to the luggage. Francis rested his elbow on the edge of the window and his cheek was resting on his hand. He stared out the window with his blue eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Why couldn't the French work more days like the other countries? And why would his siblings complain about the one day they worked about some customer who ordered the wrong side dish they wanted? How could one day make you feel like you never want to go back again?

Francesca was complaining about how her hair couldn't stay 'perfect', while the other two complained about their boyfriends.

It was going to be a loooong trip, Francis could feel it. He was so bored that his eyes soon closed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis awoke to someone nudging him.

"Uhmm, what?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked into the eyes of his oldest brother.

"I said we're here," he repeated himself and got out the car. Francis adjusted his eyes to the mid afternoon sunlight and stretched. The he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out the car.

No doubt they had reached their destination, but what was special about the woods? There was no air condition and no way to warm your food except over a small fire and sleeping in a tent.

What if bears came in the night and attacked? Or racoons and foxes and other small animals that would steal food? What if a fire burned out and left them shivering in the cold? What if a tent caught fire and burned all the supplies and equipment they had?

Francis knew he was probably over reacting, but he couldn't help but worry. One thing his did know was that cell phones were only going to be used for emergencies, but to see the day when Francesca puts down her phone would be like seeing pigs fly.

Sure enough, France took the cell phone from his daughter and she was having a tantrum on not being able to finish her conversation with her friends.

"I'm sure your friends can survive one week without talking to you," he told her.

"You don't understand, Father!" Francesca continued, stomping her foot. Francis didn't care to hear the rest, she was a spoiled brat. Even so, France didn't look like he was giving back her phone anytime soon.

After helping his mother with the camp site, Francis decided to go exploring in the woods. He asked if his siblings wanted to come, but they all said they had something to do, so he went alone.

Francis had to admit, the fresh air was nice and it felt good being away from his chaotic family. He had took a pocket knife along so he could mark the trees back to camp.

Francis wasn't sure how late he had been gone, but he was enjoying the wilderness after all. Sure there were bugs, and leaves and trees everywhere. But the weather was comfortable and the sounds of birds chirping made it most peaceful.

After a while, he decided to turn around and go back to camp, even if he still didn't feel like putting up with the family. But then something caught his eye to his left.

A rock covered wall with weeds and vines covering it, and there was something about it that made him want to take a closer look.

He tore away the weeds and vines, revealing a more rocky wall. But some of the rocks looked out of place. He pushed and tugged at the lose rocks, but they wouldn't budge.

"Perhaps a secret passageway?" Francis thought out loud to himself. He felt around the wall until he felt yet another rock that was lose. He pressed his finger to it and the passageway made a crackling sound. Francis was hesitant, but he gave the passageway another pull and it opened.

He peeked inside and saw nothing but darkness. Did it lead to somewhere? Surely it did, it was obvious for secret passages. But what was it for?

He didn't bring a flashlight, so he would have to come back and investigate later.

He closed the doorway and it clicked shut. Francis marked the location with a 'star' shape, to remind him later that there was a secret passageway. His mind was roaring with excitement. Where did it lead? Was he going to discover something that very few people knew about? Or did it lead to a beautiful pond where flowers grew endlessly? A place he could hide out until it was time to go back home?

Francis was going to keep the secret passageway a hush-hush. If he discovered a beautiful place, he didn't want his family to make unnecessary trips there. It was going to be his little secret place.

He found the trail he left that would lead him back to camp and he was with his family again within minutes.

"You were gone a long time," the older brother frowned. "I was beginning to think that you had gotten yourself lost."

"You wish," Francis wanted to say, but shrugged and smiled. "Guess I lost track of time."

His older brother watched him suspiciously, but he didn't say anything more.

That night, Francis curled up in the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep soon after. He was going to go back to the passage while everyone was asleep.

Francis must have been dreaming, because the next thing he knew he was standing in a field of flowers. The butterflies fluttered up and away from the flowers, making a brief swarm of them surrounding Francis. There was a crystallized pond that glistened in the sunlight. Perhaps he was dreaming of the secret passageway and hoping that this was what it was like?

But as the butterflies flew away from Francis, he saw someone else standing by the water's edge.

The person had long blond hair and green eyes, and it didn't take Francis long to find out that it was Elizabeth. She was here too, in this lovely new place Francis discovered?

Elizabeth smiled and gestured with her finger for him to come closer, which Francis obeyed. But he didn't walk, he ran to her with much excitement. They hugged each other close and Francis leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" came an angry voice.

"Hmm?" Francis asked as he awoke from his dream. He stared into the eyes of Francisco, his other older brother, who was glaring at him.

"You were hugging me and trying to kiss me! And you were calling me by a girl's name!" he was frustrated and looked as if he was rudely awakened from his own dream.

"Oh...sorry," Francis said, feeling really embarrassed. Francisco lied back down and turned the other way and mumbling.

"Can't you dream about your stupid girlfriend quieter?"

Francis would have stuck his tongue out at him if his mind was on ugly thoughts, but they weren't.

"I knew that dream was too good to be true. Elizabeth would never let me touch, let alone, go near her," he thought to himself. He then realized that it was dark.

He waited a few minutes to make sure that Francisco was asleep before taking a flashlight and walking out of the tent. Everyone was asleep, but then Francis saw another figure in the dark outside of one of the tents too.

Maybe someone was getting up to go use the 'restroom' in the forest? But Francis peered into the darkness more and could tell that it was France. He too was making sure no one was up and about. Luckily, Francis hid behind a tree to make sure France would see him.

But this was weird, France wasn't going to use the 'restroom' because he wouldn't have been so secretive. Was he going somewhere too? Francis decided to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis followed his father out into the woods. Where was he going? Was there something important he had to do?

France was looking over his shoulder every moment. He MUST be going somewhere secretive, otherwise he wouldn't be so cautious. Francis was following him, but he made sure he wouldn't be seen.

It wasn't long when Francis recognized the path they were taking. It was the path that lead to the secret passageway Francis discovered only hours ago. Did France know where it lead?

"What is going on with him?" Francis wondered to himself, "Why is he being so secretive?"

A moment later, France stood in front of the rocy-looking wall and glanced around. He then pushed a stone back and the secret passageway opened. France glanced over his shoulder one more time before disappearing into the dark passageway. Then the passageway closed and all was quiet.

Francis realized he was holding his breath and heaved out a sigh of relief. It didn't look like France knew he was being followed. But now Francis was facing a decision. Should he follow France and discover what lay beyond the wall of rock? Or should he go back to camp and ask him in the morning?

Francis walked up to the wall and pushed back the stone that opened the passageway. The passageway opened.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" he thought to himself. "What if Father finds you snooping around?"

But his curiosity could not be ceased. He had to find out what lay beyond this wall. Maybe it was because he saw his father looking secretive and cautious that made him want to find out more?

Francis took his flashlight and went down the steps of the passageway. The door closed behind him. He walked down the stairs until the passageway stretched out in a tunnel. Francis followed it, but it was quiet and kind of eerie. Perhaps too quiet.

A few moments in the tunnel and Francis was sure he heard voices up ahead. Then he saw a light coming from a door ahead. When he reached the door, he didn't stand in the light. He hid beside the doorway and he could hear the voices clearly.

"I don't care what any of you say. We have to prepare the children for what's to come." It was France. "One way or another they'll have to know the truth."

"But we don't know how big this threat will be," Now it was Britain. "Pangea's still held prisoner. Maybe it's nothing to worry about."

"Someone's bond to break him out," America said shaking his head. "Don't forget, Yao's still out there. For all we know he could be working with Pangea. I think we should tell our children about what we should expect."

Francis didn't understand the argument, but what were the other six nations doing here? What the heck was Pangea? What did it mean? Was it a code word for something? And what did Yao have to do with whatever they were talking about?

Yao was a fugitive who tried to take over the countries a year ago. Yao was how he and the other children got together. In the end, it was up to the children to save the world. However, before the children could take custody of him Yao escaped and no one has seen him since. But now he was mentioned again, and why?

"I'm in favor of telling my daughter," China said standing up from the chair surrounding the table where the Countries sat around. "She is my future after all. It would be best to prepare them for what's to come."

"We don't know anything yet!" Britain was still protesting. "We have no proof of Pangea escaping our prison. He's being closely watched. We can't know anything for sure until he makes a move!"

"Not to disagree with you, Mr. Britain. But isn't up to us to make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous?" Japan frowned. "If we wait until he makes the first move it could be too late to stop him."

"Japan is right," Germany nodded. "Ve don't know how dangerous he is. If ve wait for him to make a move he could have us tied to his puppet strings before ve figure out his objectives."

"But we don't have proof!" Britain shouted.

Francis sneezed before he could hold it in and quickly covered his mouth. Even if he was trying to hold in his gasp, the room was deathly silent.

"Who's there?" Britain demanded. Francis remained quiet. But he could hear the frown in his voice.

"Don't try to hide, you've given yourself away!"

Reluctantly, Francis stepped into the room. The shocked expressions from the Countries made it clear that Francis heard something that he wasn't suppose to find out. Britain sat down and put a hand over his face in frustration and sighed heavily.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" France charged him after getting control over his surprise of him being there.

"I...I didn't mean to hear. I just wanted to see where this tunnel lead. I won't tell anyone what I've heard or seen. I swear it," Francis said, looking nervous. He turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Britain frowned. "You know too much about this conversation. We have no choice but to tell you what's happening."

Francis looked at his father.

"He's right, Francis. You must be told of this secret. But there's just one condition," France frowned.

"Yes, Father. I'll do anything."

"You have to promise that what we're about to tell you can't be shared with the other children."

Francis stared at him.

"No, I can't. There isn't a secret between us."

"Like it or not, you'll have to," Germany said. He looked a each of the Countries. "It's not yet time for zhem to know about zhis."

"Please, Francis," France said, "We need time to figure all this out."

Francis didn't like keeping secrets, but as he looked at each other the Nations it was obvious that he had to keep this one to himself. He nodded.

"Alright, I promise."

"Very well," Britain said. He gestured to a chair, "Take a seat. It's going to be a lot to take in."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was coming up by the time France and Francis returned to the surface. France pressed the lose stone and the secret door closed. He noticed his son had still had a shocked look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I...I still can't believe all this. I still don't understand why it has to remain a secret. All the children should know this," Francis shrugged.

"I know, I feel the same. But we don't know how dangerous this is yet. At least we'll keep an eye on Pangea."

"Is he as dangerous as they say?"

"Yes," France nodded. He nodded toward the direction of the campsite. "We should head back to camp. The family will worry."

Francis nodded and walked back to camp with his father. Everything the Countries told him still ate away at him. Yet he had to keep his mouth shut, no matter what. But something else was making him curious.

"Is this the reason why we came out here in the wilderness, because of the meeting with the other Countries?"

"No, I would have come on my own. I think we all needed a vacation. We don't have a lot of vacation time, with me being a Country," France told him.

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Francis shrugged. He still didn't like his family too much, and he could just imagine Francisca making a fuzz about bugs flying around.

When they returned to camp, they could hear Francesca screaming about something. To be honest, it was hurting Francis' ears.

Francisca was running around and she was madly scratching at herself.

"UGH, I HATE THE OUTDOORS! I'M NEVER COMING OUT HERE AGAIN!"

Francis rolled his eyes and sighed. If Francesca was having a bad 'hair day', then she'll never shut up. But why is she itching so much?

Evangeline, France's wife and the mother, walked out with a small bowl. She rested a hand on her hip.

"Francisca, I told you to sit down while I get the paste. And stop scratching!"

"I can't!" Francesca complained, "It itches too much! It's making my arms and legs red!"

"It's just irritated because you're scratching it too much. I promise, after I put this paste on you you won't itch as much."

"I'd like to know where this itching fit came from anyway!"

"What happened?" France asked as he and Francis walked up. Evangeline smiled as her husband walked up and gave her a kiss.

"Hi, Sweetie. Francesca got tangled up in a poison ivy patch."

"Really?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow, "How did she get out?"

"I had to get her out," someone mumbled.

Francis turned his head to see Francisco walking out of their tent. He was covered in the same white paste that their mother was putting on Francesca. He had his arms crossed and he wore a scowl.

Francesca gave her father a pleading look.

"Please, Father, can I please have my phone back?"

"You haven't even gone without your precious phone for 24 hours!" Francis argued. Francesca stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't asking you, Baby Breath!"

"Alright, you two," Evangeline frowned, "cut it out." Francesca sighed, but obeyed. Francis walked back into his and Francisco's tent. Even though he lied back on his sleeping bag, he could still hear the conversation outside.

"I'm sorry, Francesca," France said, "But the rules out here are still the same."

"I still have to go six more days without it?! I'm going to be dead by that time!"

"Where did you and Francis go off to?" It was Francisco.

"We just went in the forest for a father and son's talk," France told him.

"Eww, you mean you were talking about puberty?!" Francesca shouted.

"I'm not thirteen anymore, Francesca," Francis mumbled to himself, "I'm almost 18." The conversation continued outside.

"Well, whatever they were talking about it's a secret to them," Evangeline told her. Francisco smirked.

"It's none of your business, Francesca."

"You know I don't like it when someone keeps secrets."

Francis didn't care to hear what they were talking about anymore. The secrets about what was told to him in the secret passage will continue to haunt him until it was time to tell the other children.

Francis Bonnefoy End


End file.
